Странствующий торговец
(Travelling Merchant) — НИП, добавленный в обновлении 1.2.3. Отличие от других НИПов в том, что он не заселяется в дом. Приходит, когда в доме есть 2 НИПа с шансом 1/4 в день, когда не происходит других событий (если начнётся какое-либо событие во время его пребывания у Вас, он будет прятаться в ближайшем доме). Появляется в случайное время с 4:30 утра, прогуливаясь рядом с местом поселения последнего присоединившегося НИПа и уходит в 6 вечера, оставив в чате сообщение о том, что он отправился. Продаёт разные ценные вещи. Вещи меняются с каждым приходом. Они могут повторяться. Когда торговец погибает, в качестве дропа выпадает его шляпа. С обновления 1.3 стреляет во врагов из импульсного лука. thumb|С версии 1.3 странствующий торговец стреляет по врагам с импульсного лука Продаёт: Фразы: *"Сочетание кальяна и кофемолки! Также режет картофель соломкой!" ("Combination hookah and coffee maker! Also makes julienne fries!") *"Встретимся за домом торговца оружием в три часа, я думаю, у меня есть то, что вы найдете очень привлекательным." ("Meet me behind of Arms Dealer's house in about three hours, I think I have something you will find very appealing.") *"Дешёвый магазин? Нет, я продаю только самые высококачественные вещи." ("A thrift shop? No, I only selling the highest quality items on the market.") *"Я не возвращаюсь из-за "раскаяния покупателя..." или по любой другой причине, в самом деле." ("I don't refund for "buyer's remorse..." Or for any other reason, really.") *"Я продаю только то, что могу достать. портного держит травлю на меня из-за экзотической одежды." ("I only sell what I can get. of Clothier keeps hounding me for exotic clothing.") *"Если вы ищете хлам,то вы пришли не по адресу." ("If you're looking for junk, you've come to the wrong place.") *"Я продаю товары из тех мест, которые могут даже не существовать!" ("I sell wares from places that might not even exist!") *"Что ж, торговца действительно не имеет признательности за удачную сделку." ("That of Merchant, he really has no appreciation for a really good deal.") *"Хм, вы посмотрите, как вы могли бы использовать статую ангела! Она может резать ломтиками, кубиками, и сделать все красиво!" ("Hmm, you look like you could use an Angel Statue! They slice, and dice, and make everything nice!") *"Приходите и посмотрите! Один фунт рыбы! Очень, очень хороший! Один фунт рыбы!" ("Come and have a look! One pound fish! Very very good! One pound fish!") *"Встретимся за домом гида в три часа, я думаю, у меня есть то, что вы найдете очень привлекательным." ("Meet me behind of Guide's house in about three hours, I think I have something you will find very appealing.") *"Купите сейчас и получите бесплатную доставку!" ("Buy now, and get free shipping!") *"Вы хотите два пенни за фартинг!? Давайте один, и мы договорились. ("You want two penny farthings!? Make it one and we have a deal.") Баги * Из-за опечатки в коде не может быть призван с помощью статуи короля. Вместо него призовётся светящийся жук (если существует). • Если он пришёл к вам, то после перезахода в мир бесследно исчезает о_о Файл: full|left|374 px en:Travelling Merchant Категория:Добавлено в обновлении 1.2.3 Категория:НИПы